


Get Me Through the Night

by Moria



Series: SSSS: Saga of the Mages (aka Mageverse) [8]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Frottage, Keeping Quiet, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: Sometimes in the middle of the night, Lalli seeks out Reynir to help him forget the day's pain. Set around or after Chapter 14.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic combines prompts from both Synchronized Screaming (iron, moonlight, and feline) and PBAM (moonlight, under, and effulgent.) Also, the song "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright had some influence here and there, such as the title. 
> 
> Many thanks to Anna for looking this over!

Reynir opened his eyes in time to see the thin hand emerge from below his bed and take hold of him. Soon he was being pulled out of his bunk bed, spindly fingers gripping his collar, and he fought with all his might not to give a startled yelp, lest it awoke the others. He was thankful for the wall dividing the two of them from the rest of the crew; too much noise would draw up the captain, who was a mighty light sleeper, as well as the horde of trolls and ghosts just waiting for any noise to invite them in for another attack. And that was clearly the very last thing Reynir knew that Lalli wanted. 

He drew himself onto his elbows and slipped under the bunk, sliding right against his iron-hearted lover. Each tug on Reynir’s shirt left nothing to the imagination as to Lalli’s intention and desire. They could not communicate in this realm, for neither spoke a language the other could understand, but it did not prevent them from collaborating both during the day and during moments like this. They had other ways. 

Lalli’s eyes shone like moonlight as he relieved Reynir of his tunic and pants; he himself was already stripped bare before he had fetched Reynir. So vicious and eager and—

And grieving. The tears were the first things Reynir claimed with his kisses. It was not much in taking away Lalli’s sorrow over his infected cousin, but it was something. His cock was flaccid, as the grief that filled him was too great, but it would harden once Reynir and him melded into one; the passion would fill him with another emotion entirely, something far more pleasant. Something to help him forget today’s pain. If they were to continue on their search in the dreamworld, this will help ensure Lalli sleeps for the rest of the night.  

With feline-like dexterity Lalli shifted till he was lying completely flat underneath Reynir, his body open for him. Each took their time and care, passing the seconds with kisses, embraces, words of comfort spoken with such tenderness that while not understood, the meaning in the tone was enough. Reynir kept his touches gentle and comforting, easing up the moment he sensed Lalli tense, a sign that his mind had wandered. His own body was explored by those fingers so thin and frail. They threaded into his hair; gripped hold of his braid. A gentle tug, Lalli’s own manner of teasing. He always spoke in the dreamworld of how much he hated it, yet he never would quit playing with it. Just like a cat, Reynir thought with amusement. 

When Reynir slipped in between Lalli’s spread thighs, grinding their hips together, Lalli’s fingers gripped into his shoulder and the tiniest gasp escaped his lips. Release. Of passion, pain, grief. He sought Reynir’s lips again as they fell into a slow rhythm.  

The limited space provided by the roof of the bunk allowed for such close proximity that they focused only on themselves. Gone was the giant hole in the middle of the floorboard just a couple feet away, gone were their fellow crew members, the tank, their foes, the world. Engulfed around Lalli in this dark sacred space was only Reynir, and the stars reflected off the freckles on his shoulders, and the pleasure their joined bodies gave him. Reynir thrust and ground his hips hard against the floor, and his hold around Lalli tightened, watching Lalli’s closed face until his mouth hung open as if screaming, yet no words poured out, though Reynir could practically envision every tree of Lalli’s forest-haven shaking with the intensity of his cry. Cries like rumbling thunder rippled closer until it seized him and he bit his lips before something soft and warm pressed against him, consuming his cry as his orgasm passed through him.  

As Reynir came back to the scenery under the bunk, he was rewarded with another, if lazier, kiss from Lalli. 

“Did this help you?” Reynir wanted to ask. Perhaps better would be “I love you.” Lalli had come to be familiar with the only Icelandic he knew to date, and detested it for all its cheesiness. But whether he understood Reynir or not, the tranquility on his face was answer enough, around his rare small smile and face a moonlit glow. 

“Then my work is done,” Reynir said softly. Lalli would understand none of it, but sometimes when he spoke in such a soft whisper, it helped to lull him to sleep. “Do we go back where we left off in the dreamworld?” 

He made to slip out of Lalli’s spot under the bunk, but Lalli gripped his shoulders and held him down. 

Reynir smiled, understanding, and snuggled under the blankets beside Lalli.


End file.
